This invention relates to a non-ball crushing mill, and particularly to a mill in which the material are crushed by the collision and friction between the material during the high speed circulating movement within the mill, without the necessitate of making use of steel balls. This kind of mill has a wide application in various technical fields such as mineral separation, metallurgy, chemistry, building material industry, ceramic industry, and power plant.